SILENT HUNTER
by Rockinrach
Summary: Winter Flame - Vampire against her own kind. She lives to fight for the human race, trying to protect them from the Supernatural world. Only problem is that her father, King of all Supernaturals, lives for the exact opposite. He wants to start a war with Humans, To finish the work his father started. Winter is the only one capable enough to stop him... But will she be able to?
1. Chapter 1

** Chaper 1-**

Waiting, quiet as a mouse, but way more than a little confident. She stands in the corner of the room. Her hand rests on her stake that's hooked on to her weapon belt, for easy access in case of any emergency, because when hunting vampires, werewolves, and basically all other supernatural beings that are unbelieved in most humans eyes, you never truly know what can happen.

Winter Flame (she always hated her name) waits there for the vial, disgusting beast that is going to come through the door at any given moment. She really wished he would come already so she could get this over and done with. Just standing there is so time consuming and pretty boring. Especially after an hour and a half of standing in the same spot in the darkest corner of the room, unmoving, but all a part of the job. She is sometimes known for being impatient even with things like this, life or death situations. Everyday life for a vamp hunter, A.K.A. Winter Flame. It probably seems strange to most, how a vampire could be a vampire hunter, but sometimes things happen to make changes in life that cause you to reassess your priorities. That is exactly what happened to Winter. She saw that people were more than just a food source, along with others things that she just does not have time to get into right now, since she was waiting for a vampire that did not see things the same way she did.

Winter had been scouting out this guy for two weeks. He lived in a peaceful neighborhood, filled with many good natured people. Which, to Winter, just made him even more despicable. Here he was, a vampire, a blood sucking leech, invading innocent humans territory. In her eyes, his being here was tainting this neighborhood with evil. It made her sick, she despised these...creatures.

All of them were the same, cocky, inconsiderate, heartless (literally), not even caring for any living thing that it comes across with. Of course, the whole eating-humans-because-they-taste-delicious thing, doesn't win you any points in Winter's rule book either. That was a deal breaker. A sound from the road caused Winter to come out of her quiet, unheard rant and come back to her senses. Finally, she thought, expanding her hearing and knew it was finally time to get rid of this creature once and for all.

She was certain it was him. It took every ounce of hearing she had in order to hear the light as a feather footsteps coming up the driveway. Winter made sure that she was completely hidden in the darkness, so that not even a vampire could see her, she hoped. Of course she knew that if he looked carefully enough at this spot he would most definitely see her. Luckily vampires are oblivious to normal things humans look for, like someone lurking in their house. They're so certain that nobody would dare cross them, and if anyone actually did they could easily take them down without breaking a sweat.

Winter felt herself smile. This was going to be way to easy if he thought that her job – if you can call it that – was not a challenge. She kinda wished she got some action every now and then.

When she heard the vampire coming up on the porch she soundlessly took her stake from her belt, pressed against the wall, stiff as a board, and held her breath. Like she said before, he probably wouldn't notice her anyway but by the slight chance he did see her she wanted to make sure she was ready for anything. He was right at the door now. A few seconds ticked by, followed by some more. What was he waiting for?, she thought. She couldn't hear anything except for the occasional inhale and exhale. Then...nothing, complete silence. Just before that she heard an unnatural swish of the air outside the door.

Winter stepped out of the shadows. He hadn't just up and left for no reason, no he must have smelled her or spotted something to tip him off that she was here. Well, she thought, at least he's some what smart. She gave him props for that. The only problem now is that she didn't know where he was or what he was doing. He had not left, she knew that, because if he knew she was here he wouldn't leave and wait for her to leave. No, he would fight, or at least try too.

She stood in the middle of the room so she could see both the front door and the back door but while still being able to see all the windows in the house. A couple seconds passed, she started to wonder if he had actually bailed...when she heard the sliding of a window from upstairs. He could have been quieter, he could have opened the window soundlessly, but he was too confident. He probably thought she was a lousy intruder that just needed a little scare to bring down. Boy was he off. And to prove it, Winter crept up the stairs, careful not to make any noise at all while doing so. When she got to the room which the vampire had come into, she just walked right in. She didn't know where he was – right behind the door. Winter went further into the room until she was in the center of it. She held up the stake and appeared to be looking around the room for vampires, she didn't want to tip him off that she already knew where he was.

He did exactly what Winter expected him to do. He jumped her from behind hoping to frighten her while pinning her to the floor, or at least that's what he attempted to do. Since Winter had known what he was going to do before he did it, she knew exactly what to do. At the last second, just when she was about to be pinned by a 150 pound vampire, she ran to the wall that was in front of her. Once there she hit it with her foot so she was propelled in the air, spun around in midair and landed her fist at the side of his face. He fell to the floor with a thud while she landed with both feet beneath her. That was a simple move, but very effective. She had gotten the result that she wanted, which was for her to have the upper hand, and she now had it. She had to act quick because he was already starting to get up. To keep him from getting all the way up she put one big boot covered foot and pressed down on his back.

Winter smiled down at the man who was bigger, taller, and stronger than her but was unable to even get a single hit in on her. "I would say better luck next time but it looks like this was your last chance" she said to him "Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself" with this said she leaned down and put her face next to his "Hi, my name is Winter Flame". Then she raised her stake and brought it down on his back, resulting in mystery vampire turning to ashes.


	2. Chapter 2

After Winter got done cleaning up the ashes of...whatever his name was (he wasn't really able to do a lot of talking with the few seconds she had met him what with the disintegrating-into-ashes thing). She headed out of the used-to-be vampires door and when she got far enough away, she retrieved her cell phone out of her leather boot. She kept it there all the time, it was the safest place to keep it where it wouldn't get smashed into tiny bits. She learned that the hard way when she had killed two of her older cell phones when she kept them in her pocket or on her weapon belt. So now every time she 'went out' she put it in the inside of her combat boots.

Just like her boots, her entire outfit was leather. It was black, an outfit that she wore whenever she went hunting. Besides her boots, she had on black leather pants that hugged her body, a black leather jacket that hung over a black leather belly shirt that latched together with three buckles. When she went hunting she always wore the same outfit, or variation of it. If she had on baggy clothes that hung off her body, she would run the risk of getting something caught by her attacker. Better not to give them the upper-hand in anything. Her outfit was all black because it matched the night, which is the best time to hunt evil things. Best not to be seen by anyone either. It could cause a lot of trouble for her if she was.

Once she had her cell out, she dialed Jared's number. Jared was Winter's werewolf boyfriend. Odd right? But they made it work, even if they were genetically designed to be enemies. She wasn't surprised one bit when he answered on the first ring. Whenever she went hunting by herself, he waited by the phone all night long until he got the call from her once the "job" was done. She loved him and all, but he seriously needed to lighten up every now and then. He was always so stressed out and worried about her, all the time. It was sweet at first but was getting a little annoying now. It wasn't like he was ever going to listen to her about anything, anyway he was just as stubborn as she was, which made their relationship difficult at times, but was a great asset in their line of work.

"Hey. How'd it go?" Jared asked as soon as he answered.

"Terrible. I died but decided 'What the heck, I'll call you one more time to break the news to you myself.'" She replied.

"Don't joke," Jared said, all serious.

"But joking is fun," she whined dramatically.

"Tell me what happen," he sighed.

"Well...He acted like an idiot and was more confident then he should have been and that's basically what cost him his life. That enough info for you?" she asked.

"Well good," Jared said completely ignoring her question. Of course she didn't really expect him to give her an answer anyway. He was pretty used to her ways by now. It was easy for him to look over things like that.

"Yeah, so I will be home in about a half an hour, 'Kay?"

"Yep, see you then. Love you, bye."

"Bye."

Winter clicked off the phone and stuck it back in it's safe little spot in her boot. Once that was accomplished, she headed towards her motorcycle hidden on the other street, a block over, hidden by some leaves, trees, and branches. When she got there she got on the bike and raced home, breaking every speed limit she could find until she got there.

Winter walked through the front door and was immediately ambushed by Jared and his attack was a bear hug that would made it hard to breathe. She laughed and said "Well, hello to you too". He smiled his boyish little smile and put her back down. Jared was at least a foot taller than Winter. He had long black hair that almost touched his shoulder and that he constantly had to swipe away from his eyes. He was like her in some ways with his outfit, he wore all black too, when hunting. But his wasn't leather nor was it skin tight. Except his boots, they were leather combat boots like hers, and to top it all off he had wonderful sea blue eyes that almost anyone could get lost in if they weren't careful. Jared could be a warrior when he needed to be and was mean to people who deserved it. But mostly he was just nice and loveable. Like a teddy bear. A teddy bear able to turn into a big hairy half human dog thing.

"Sorry," he said "I'm just...happy to see you that's all."

"It's okay," she laughed "I guess I kind of missed you too."

"Oh, you 'kind of' missed me huh?" he said with a smile.

She glared and said "Don't push it,"

He chuckled. She loved Jared with all her heart but...She's not good with telling people how she feels inside. She'd never been good at that, but luckily she had finally found someone whom didn't mind that one little flaw, or the whole immortal vampire thing. He didn't seem to mind that about her either.


	3. Chapter 3

Winter was trained to wake at the slightest instant. You never knew if there was going to be and attack when you were sleeping. After all that seemed to be the easiest way to sneak up on someone and catch them off guard. So, naturally, Winter was one of the lightest sleeper anyone would probably ever met. So, it really wasn't that big of a surprise when she awoke to the soft padding of footsteps coming from the hallway leading to her bedroom.

Winter knew that whoever it was that was trying (and failing) to sneak into her house, was supernatural. No human could walk that quietly. If Winter wasn't trained so well, she wouldn't be able to pick up on the little noises that indicated a person walking. The slight clip of the heel hitting the floor and the slightly louder thump made when they stepped. She wasn't sure what type of supernatural being this was yet, whoever it was wasn't close enough for her to get a good sense of their type. She guessed Vampire though. Stalking and sneaking wasn't really witch's style. They preferred a more... magical means of doing things, how shocking that was. And Werewolf's weren't ones made for subtlety. If they were stalking you, you would know it. They would make a point of making themselves known. They basically fed off of the fear of people, and the chase was something they looked forward to. Which is why werewolf's were the more vicious of all the races of supernatural.

So, making the logical guess that this was a fellow vampire, she began to form a plan in her head about how to take him or her down and interrogate whoever this was. It would be to simple to just kill them. But she needed to have a reason of why her and or Jared was being targeted and if there would be more people looking for them. She decided that the best way to do this was with her stake. Even though she was a vampire, she kept a stake next to her bed. It was a myth that vampires were not able to touch stakes. What wasn't a myth was getting cut or stabbed with one. Now, that was a serious way to hurt a vampire.

With the quietness that only a vampire could master, Winter took her hand out of the blanket, and reached out towards the stake lying on her bedside table. She gripped it tightly in her hand and brought it under the blanket with her. Then she assumed her place as a sleeping woman again and waited for stalker vamp to finally reach her room. It only took about 10 seconds after she knew someone was in her house to formulate her plan and grab her weapon. But in those 10 seconds she had run through a list of possible attacks and finally chose the one she wanted. Now all she had to do was wait.

Apparently, whoever this vampire was, he liked to take his time and had more patience than Winter ever could have. He took his sweet little time making his way to her bedroom and all the while she just kept thinking _If he doesn't hurry up, I won't have to fake being asleep. _As mentioned before, she wasn't really known for her patience for other people.

Finally, after what seemed like forever (and Winter knew exactly what that felt like, being immortal) she heard the clicks of the door being unlocked. She hoped Jared didn't wake up when he heard this. He wasn't exactly a light sleeper but he still had super senses. If he woke up, then the vampire would spring into action and Winter's plan would be ruined. Even though she had a back up plan if that sort of thing did happen, it was easier on all of them to stick to plan A.

When he walked into the room, Winter, who had her eyes closed and was able to look through her lashes, was able to get a look at him and try to figure out as much about him as possible. _Male. _Winter thought, running through her assessment of him in her mind. _Lean, not buff, shows he knows how to fight but uses agility to do so, not strength. Confident in the way he walks, indicates that he knows what he's doing so he's got experience. Careful about his footing, another sign of experience. Weapons belt. Stake. So, he knows at least one of us is a vampire, so he came ready. And because he walked with a purpose, as if on someone else orders, he was taking orders from someone else and didn't want to ruin his shot. _Winter made this list in less than a second in her mind. One of the first rules of fighting, know your opponent. But... something about this guy was familiar. She wasn't sure how, but she knew she knew him. From somewhere. But how many vampires did she know well enough to know the way they walk and would be searching for her now? She wasn't sure, so she pushed the feeling of familiarity behind her. Even if she knew him, it wouldn't matter. He was still the trespasser and she was the one who had to teach him a lesson about breaking and entering (even though she had done it plenty of times. But she told herself that was different.).

Stalker vamp took a few steps into the room and Winter watched as he did. He was scanning his surroundings, and if he was doing what he should, he was looking out for possible escape routes, taking a head count of everyone in the room, have a weapon ready, and look for traps. He was doing every one of these things, except having a weapon ready. Which sucks for him but fantastic for Winter. She hoped he would keep it that way for the next couple of steps because if he did, he just made her job a lot easier.

He did what she wanted, as they almost always do. She kept still, keeping her breathing light and slow, as if sleeping. He walked a little closer until he was past the spot she wanted him at. _Perfect, _she thought. Winter slowly got out of bed and had her stake ready. She matched her steps to his so he wouldn't notice the difference. If he was good enough at this, he would realize there was noise coming from just behind him, but he obviously thought to highly of himself and didn't think anything of it. He was faced away from the bed, so he hadn't realized that Winter was out of bed yet.

Winter kept matching her footsteps to his until she was right behind him. She wasn't breathing and she was making sure to notice every muscle in his body to tell when he would move next and where. Suddenly, he stopped. Winter had just raised her foot to take the next step but she stopped mid step when he did. In less than a second, she noticed that he was beginning to turn around. He had realized that the breathing had stopped and knew something was up. Winter took advantage of his hesitation and threw her body against his just as he was turning, lighting quick, to face her.

The stranger fell to the floor with a yelp of surprise and Winter fell on him, pinning him with her body weight and strength. Winter ignored the surprised gasp of her boyfriend coming from behind her, being woken up by the noise. Before Stranger Man was able to gain some sense of what was happening, she had his arms pinned behind his back and she was straddling him from behind. Taking each of his hands, she placed them to his sides and locked her knees around them, keeping him immobile.

She then got a fist full of his hair and threw his head against the floor, just to make him even more incoherent than before. She needed the advantage, especially because she felt him tensing his muscles, as if about to buck her from him.

She held the stake to the man's throat, barley pricking the skin, enough to make him hurt but not enough to kill him.

"Who are you?" Winter asked, growling into the man's ear.

He said nothing.

"I don't have a lot of patience," She warned and slammed the guys head into the floor again, making him groan. "What are you doing in my house?"

When the stranger just grunted, Winter took the stake and started to drag it across his throat. The stranger yelped but closed his lips tight afterward. Blackish liquid was flowing out where she cut him, but he was trying hard to not seem hurt (even though everyone there knew he was). "I'm going to say it one more time, and you're gonna answer or this stake will be meeting your insides" Just to prove she meant it she tugged on his hair even harder to expose his heart and poised the stake over it. "Who the heck are you, and what are you doing in my home?" She yelled near his ear.

Jared put his hand on her arm holding the stake (since she was using the other one to hold back Mystery Man's head). He was trying to comfort her, he didn't like her getting mad even though you had to in this line of business. She just looked at him, with a face full of anger. He took the hint and let her go back to her job.

The man hadn't answered yet so Winter took the stake and raised it a little and started to bring it down really hard over his heart...when he spoke. "Okay! Okay!" He seemed resigned and like he was planning on shutting his mouth this entire time. Winter lowered the stake and placed it back over his heart, gently.

"Start talking," Winter said.

He sighed and said "I came because I was sent here...to check on you and... to talk."

"Sent by who and talk about what?" she asked "Actually answer that after you tell me who you are."

He sighed again, "I was trying to prevent this for a while but I guess I don't have a choice...My name is Jason Flame" Winter's heart stopped (theoretically since it was already dead). "Your brother."


	4. Chapter 4

Winter laid on top of Jason for a couple more heart stopping seconds. She couldn't believe this was happening, it was too much to bear. Her _brother._ He was here. No! She thought. This is impossible... "How?" She choked out of her dry mouth.

"I'll tell you if you would be so kind as to get off me!" He said. She realized she was still sitting on him with the stake on his heart. _You can't trust him, _she thought to herself. _I've been gone this long...he shouldn't be here...he couldn't be here, _kept racing in her head. "No." She said firmly. She blocked her emotions out for now. She couldn't let them get in the way. "Not until you tell me what you're doing here?" She had gained her voice back. She could see Jared out of the corner of her eye with complete confusion on his face. He had no idea she had a brother. She had never told him. She felt slightly guilty for keeping it from him, but she would deal with that later.

Jason groaned and said, "Just let me up, Win Win." Winter's face filled with fury. She hated that nickname but, well, it worked. She was officially pissed off. She took the stake away from his heart and hit him over the head with it. Jason slumped down and held his head. After Winter hit him she got off but, he was to busy holding his head to notice. "You're still the same stubborn, temperamental girl I knew." he said trying to make the situation a little light-hearted. Even though his words were meant to be playful, his voice was tense.

"Shut up! I don't want anything coming out of your mouth unless it's the reason for why you are here." she snarled at him.

"Dad sent me," Ugh, more surprises. She was already getting tired of this.

"Your lying," she said in her harshest voice.

"No! I'm not" he replied. And as if that wasn't enough he added "He misses you and wants you back," he stated it so gently, so truthfully, it was hard not to believe. Jason looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. He stood up gently, but Winter was to busy going through her own inner dilemma to care to much. If he moved, she would just kill him... Maybe.

Winter's mind raced. She couldn't go through this, not again. Jason should not be here. He did not belong here. All he was doing was screwing up her life, the life she had fought so hard to get. She refused to let this happen.

Winter stared at her brother, then very slowly she laid the stake on her bed, walked over to the door and opened it. She walked out and opened the front door. When she came back in the room both men were staring at her. Then, to show the reason for what she just did, she yelled "Get out!" She glared at him for a few seconds, waiting for him to move.

He didn't.

She reached behind her and grabbed her gun and aimed right at his head "I said Get out! I don't want you here. I told you and dad that I wanted nothing to do with you or your jobs. So you can shove whatever you were about to say right up your you-know-what." Winter wasn't a cusser. She may be a vampire, but those words let a bad taste in her mouth. Go figure. "So, leave my house. Now! And if I ever see your face again I won't hesitate to pull the trigger." Through this whole thing Jason and Winter never broke eye contact. Winter had anger filled in her eyes, while Jason had anger tinted with fear. He had no idea how much she had changed.

Winter tilted her gun towards the door and aimed it back at him. A simple gesture that meant 'Get out...or else.' Jason was apparently using his brain tonight because he started to edge towards the door. But right when he was about to leave he looked at Winter and said "Dad's not the only one who misses you. I do too. Please...hear me out." He looked desperate but Winter wasn't moved. She grabbed the gun with both hands, finger on the trigger. "Go." was the only thing she said.

Winter and Jared watched as Jason left through the front door and out into the night. He wasn't dumb enough to come here in the morning (being a vampire really makes it difficult to get a tan), but the sun wasn't far from rising. Winter's skin prickled, a clear sign of the sun being about ready to rise. Winter looked at Jared; she knew he was dying to know what was going on but the last thing she wanted to do now was explain about life before she met him. She'd tell him in the morning, or night for her. He could wait.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, I've waited long enough. Tell me what is going on. Who was that guy? Why was he here? Why did you get so worked up about it? Help me out here. Please!" Jared was talking to Winter as they sat at the table together. Winter had gotten up before Jared on purpose so she wouldn't have to explain right away. But there was no avoiding it now, she had to tell him, it was the right thing to do.

_Just because it is the right thing to do doesn't mean I have to be happy about it_, she thought grudgingly.

"Fine, I'll tell you but...just know one thing. I can't change my past. If I could, I would. Let's just get that straight before I start." Jared didn't know exactly what she meant but he nodded anyway. "Okay, well...you know about the Vampire Royals right?" Jared nodded. She explained anyway, buying time til she got to the part involving her. "The Vampire Royals rule all immortals: vampires, werewolves, shape shifters, witches, everyone and thing except humans. King Cornelius didn't like that he didn't rule humans; in fact he hates it. He tried to over power them but there just isn't enough immortals to go against the humans. But that's his goal in life, to rule everything and everyone.

"When he was just a prince, many millenniums ago, his father almost succeeded in winning the war with humans. But near the end of the war, he died. He was killed by a human. Because of his death, the vampires lost but his son carried on his dream of ruling the humans. He has recruited all immortals he can find, but there's still not enough to overrule them. The king has gotten many, many workers to work for him. Most of those workers were sent to track all immortals and force them to join his army. He even had a son and daughter to join in on his cause. He forced them to-"

"Wait-" Jared interrupted her. "I never knew the king had a daughter. I only heard about the boy."

Winter said, "I know, I'm getting to that." she waited for Jared to close his mouth, sensing that he wanted to say something but knew he shouldn't, until she carried on with her story.

"The king forced his children to risk their lives to search for unregistered immortals. The two traveled the world and found over 1,000 immortals, all agreed to join in the cause. They knew the consequences if they didn't... Death. The king saw no use for immortals unless they were going to join the war. He believed that humans and immortals did not belong together. He believed humans should be wiped out, or turned. Or the most famous option among our people - food.

"Back to the son and daughter. For many years the boy and girl looked for immortals their father might not know about. They looked after each other and cared for each other. The brother and sister looked after only two people, themselves and each other. They were the best in the kingdom, not afraid of anyone or anything. They were... Great. Feared by everyone, at the same time loved by everyone.

"The girl was always better than the guy. She trained harder and worked more. Her goal in life was to please her father, even though he was just using them. Unfortunately, it had taken her to long to find this out. But luckily, unlike her brother she eventually saw her father for the evil villain that he was.

"During her travels, she began to spend time with humans. She saw that immortals and humans could live together. But when she tried to explain that to her father...he didn't listen. He thought it was disgusting and disgraceful for a daughter of his to say this. He got angry." Winter paused and took a deep breath. There were tears in her eyes but she blinked them away and carried on, before she lost her nerve. "He cut her, and she never saw it coming. She never thought the man who loved her, would attack her. Luckily it was just her arm that he cut. He could never get another hit on her again...even though he tried. In that moment she saw him for what he was. Evil."

Winter took a deep breath. Her monolouge almost over, she willed herself to finish the rest of it. "So, she left. He wanted nothing to do with him, or what he was fighting for, anymore. She fought many immortals to get out of the kingdom, she even killed some, but tried not to. Most were there against their will, but she had to do anything to get out of there."

"She tried to convince her brother about their father but he wouldn't listen. He didn't believe her, so she left him too. That was the hardest thing to do for her, but she'd done what she had to. After she left, the king felt disgraced. He wiped all evidence of the fact that he ever had a daughter. He told everyone that if they ever mentioned anything about her...death would be the penalty." Jared was looking at Winter trying to process everything she was saying. He was trying to find a reason for her telling him all this, but he couldn't. She resisted the urge to call him dense. So, Winter laid it out for him "Jason was my brother and his father is King Cornelius." Jared went wide-eyed, finally comprehending what she was saying. "I'm the daughter of King Cornelius. I'm the immortal princess."


	6. Chapter 6

Jared and Winter sat in silence for a long time. Jared was staring at Winter. Winter couldn't meet his gaze so she sipped her blood. It had gotten cold but she did not notice. She was numb and retelling the story of her banishment hadn't been easy after so long of trying to forget. Eventually Jared spoke "...This is impossible." Winter rolled her eyes at him. You would think that after all that time of thinking, he would have came up with something slightly better than that.

"No. It's not. It's true. I never told you because I was disgusted with myself. I couldn't stand getting disgraced by you too." Winter couldn't help in anymore; she started crying.

She was letting everything out. All her pain from being who she was, all her longing to change it, all the worry that she would be found again. Everything she'd kept hidden all these years for the fear she'd be shunned for everything she had done, again. Jared got up from his chair and went over to Winter. She started crying on his shoulder as she hugged him. When she finally settled down, Jared looked straight in her eyes and said "I know that no-one can change their past. If we could then we would. You just need to move on."

"But I can't, I've tried. All these years I've tried to move on...but when Jason came back I knew then that I can never erase my past. All the lives I gave to my father are being tortured because of me. All the humans I've killed, everything I've done. I can never escape that and just move on. I can't. It's impossible."

Jared sighed, he couldn't find any way to make this situation better. So he just said "So, what now? Your brother knows you're here which means a lot of others know you're here too. What if they come here?"

Winter thought for a moment, glad to have something else to think about rather than the horror of her past, then said "We do nothing. I meant what I said before about being the best. Not even you know exactly what I'm capable of. Jason does, but he's the only one. He knows that no one has a chance against me in a fight."

"So we do nothing? We just go about our regular business?" Jared looked like that was the most ridiculous thing ever. Winter thought it was too. She had had hope but she knew that it was pointless to think that way. She sighed and said "No, If I know my brother and I think I do, he will be back. Once he has his mind set on something, he keeps at it until he gets what he wants. And what he wants now is me." Winter got up from the table and went up into the attic. Up there was everything you could ever need for hunting. She had weapons, spells, incantations, potions, poisons, traps, scrolls, and even some weights. Just to build up some muscle (not that they needed it considering they had 20 times the strength of a human).

Winter went over to the corner of the room where she kept her weapons. On the wall hung crossbows of different sizes, multiple knives, guns of every sort, grenades (that she only used in case of emergencies, with a lot of attackers), throwing stars dipped in holy water, and laying on the table in front of the weapons wall were bottles of holy water, stakes that Jared had made, and a couple of crosses, all for vampires. Next to that were guns and ammo, all silver, this was for werewolves and shape shifters. Winter and Jared had everything they needed to kick any species butt.

Once at the table she turned and looked at Jared who was already dressed (unlike her, who was still wearing a tank top and boxers). "Okay. Right now, what I want you to do is start loading up, take everything you can and I'll be up in a second, okay?"

"Okay, but could you please tell me what the plan is?"

Winter didn't respond. She only walked past Jared, downstairs, and into her bedroom to get changed.

Jason was pacing in the alley, thinking about how he had messed up so badly. If only he'd come earlier. If he hadn't fallen for the bedroom trick, he could have gotten her to listen. If only he'd been more quiet. If he'd brought back-up, he could have accomplished his mission. If, if, if, if, the whole world of ifs. But there was nothing he could do about that now, going over what he should have done will not change what happened. Right now he needed to think.

"What am I going to do now?" he wondered aloud, coming to a stop in his pacing. He could go back to father and get more back-up to help him get her. But then his father would know Jason had failed. He could call in some of his buddies as back-up without dad knowing anything. But by the time they got here Winter might be expecting them. He could just go back to Winter's house and try to explain again on his own. But he had a feeling that threat still stood in the way and he would prefer not to get shot if he could help it.

After a little while of thinking, he decided to just go back to her house and try to talk to her again. It wasn't the smartest idea but it was the only thing he could think of doing. So, with a sigh, he started to walk back towards Winter's house where he might just have to fight his own sister. He hoped it would not come to that, but it was a strong possibility.

Twenty minutes later, Jared and Winter had gotten weapons hooked on their belts, in their boots, and Winter had even had a knife in her thigh holster. She had explained to him what they were doing and where they were going but Jared seemed on edge with the plan. "It's going to be fine," Winter tried to reassure him. "She won't hurt us, she owes me. Once she knows it's me she will know not to hurt us."

"Okay but what if she kills one of us before she realizes who you are?"

"Then one of us dies. Nothing we'll be able to do after that except kill her." She never tried to spare his feelings, it never helps anyway. Might as well come out and say exactly what could happen.

Her plan was to go see a witch. Usually this was a terrible idea because witches weren't what you would call nice and easy to work with. Most were greedy, caring only about themselves, but they were proud. If they made a promise they kept it. Luckily for Winter, that was exactly what she needed right now. A couple of years ago she was tracking a vampire who was also tracking a witch. When the witch saw the vampire coming, she was too shocked to really do anything about it. But when Winter came and vanquished him, she was very grateful (she still hated her but she was grateful none the less). So, the witch promised Winter that the next time she needed a witches power then she would help her out.

And that is where her and Jared were going. Hopefully she would recognize them before something happened... hopefully.


	7. Chapter 7

Jason walked up the driveway to Winter's house. He had hidden in the bushes when he heard Winter and the other man leave. He still didn't know who that man was, only that he was not human. He couldn't exactly place the scent though, it was masked by the vampire smell coming from Winter. Jason wasn't sure where they were going, but he thought it best not to follow them. They had a lot of weapons and if they smelt a vampire on their trail, they probably wouldn't stop to see who it was. So instead of following them...he might as well do investigating to pass the time. Not the best idea, but at least he'd find out what she had done these last 1,000 years (It was probably longer in human years). When he unlocked the door and walked through the threshold, he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. It looked like a regular house, a regular _human_ house. All of a sudden, Jason was disgusted.

After Winter had left, Jason felt half hallow, like a part of him was missing. After all they were twins and had never been more than a mile apart until...she changed. He never found out why she left, but she had talked weird for a couple of months before that day. She was talking about humans and how they weren't so different from them (humans and vampires). He thought it was crazy talk. All their lives they were trained to hate humans, to find ways to get rid of them and forever rule the planet. She had always understood and agreed with that, she had even killed multiple humans. But then she said she had never truly looked at them. She said she used to look at humans as food and nothing more, but now she saw them as what they were- Humans, People. Things that were a lesser species than herself but still something that was similar to her.

He remembered when she had come to him and explained all of this and that she was going to tell their father. He tried to stop her, he warned her that he wouldn't like it, that he would get mad, but she didn't listen. She went to him and in less than 20 minutes she came back to Jason. She wasn't crying but you could tell she was hurt; blood was coming out of her forearm where there was a big gash. She tried to tell him what happened, about how their father wasn't who he said he was, but he didn't believe her. He said that dad would never do that, he trusted their father. He didn't want to believe that their father would do any of things she was saying. He thought she was lying and he told her so. He said "I don't believe you! He is our father! He wouldn't hurt us!" After the words left his mouth, their father came into the room and asked what was going on. He looked completely confused but Winter didn't believe that for one minute.

She took out her gun and aimed it at her father. Jason couldn't believe she would do that, but she was. She had hatred filled in her face. She turned back to Jason and said "Last chance brother, either you believe me or you don't". He looked at her like he had no idea who she was, because at that moment he didn't. He did not know who that person was standing in front of him. So he just said "I don't believe you". He saw the hurt in her eyes but it only lasted for about a second, so he always wondered if he had just imagined the whole thing. After that, she left, never looking back. Many tried to stop her...but none succeeded. She was to good, the best, and everyone knew it.

After she left, his father came to him and said "She's too far gone now, we won't get her back anytime soon. We'll give her time to make her see her true path in life. Then, sooner or later, we will find her again and make her see reason. She will, eventually." Then he looked at Jason, smiled and said "I'm just happy I didn't lose both of my children". He laid an affectionate hand on his shoulder. Then he got serious and said "We'll have to erase her, make it seem like I only had one child not two. We can't have other people thinking they can escape us too. That would cause quite a mess". Jason nodded and looked up at his father. They smiled at each other for a second before his father turned away to work on making his sister, his own flesh and blood, disappear as if she never even existed. That was the last time Jason saw or even spoke of his sister until now.


	8. Chapter 8

Jared was driving the motorcycle with Winter on the back, keeping watch. Humans never realized just how many immortals are actually living near or even with them all the time. Most are unregistered, that's why the Vampire Royals don't know about them. Finding them used to be Winter's job. Winter wasn't to worried about the witch, Marisa. Marisa wasn't nice...but she wasn't evil either. She wears normal human clothes and acts human so most people don't even know that she is a witch. Unless you are a part of the immortals, who can smell another type of immortal, then you would have no idea who she really is. Even though Winter wasn't worried, that didn't mean Jared wasn't. He'd met multiple witches through the years and they were not a very popular group in his book. He didn't like witches, he thought they were very manipulative. He had many encounters with them and all of them ended badly. Winter would have gone without him, but he insisted on going. He didn't want her going near a witch by herself.

When Winter saw the house that the witch lived in, she tapped on Jared's shoulder and pointed towards it. Jared slowed the bike down and got off right after Winter. It was still a couple of hours until morning and they both hoped they would have enough time to do this, get what they needed and get out of there before the sun rose and turned her into a pile of ash. Winter grabbed her gun from her belt and held it in her hand as she walked to the side of the house. Jared asked "Why are you going back there? Why not actually go in the house?" Winter looked at him like he was stupid and said "She won't be there. Her shop is in the woods behind her house. She wouldn't have all her witch stuff where any human could find it."

"What if someone walks into the woods?"

Winter sighed. Jared wasn't the smartest werewolf ever. He had his moments, like now, where he was so dense she wanted to slap him until he actually gained some common sense. "She's not that stupid. She has a charm surrounding the area. Anyone, human or immortal, will walk away from it. Once they hit the barrier they forget everything. They forget their name, what they were doing, everything. Then they're...pulled by a force, you could say. They are pulled by the force to the road in front of the house. If they have a car or something the force makes them leave with it. If you were walking, then it makes you walk. Once you get far enough away from the barrier, the force snaps, you start to remember again. The only thing you forget is what you are doing at this place. You forget ever coming here and why you came here."

Jared looked intrigued but all he said was "Then how do we get in?"

"We just walk right on in. The barrier does not work on people who know it is there. I know about it and now, so do you. We will be allowed access through the barrier."

Jared nodded, refraning from asking any more questions, and started to follow Winter into the woods where, hopefully, they would find the witch.


End file.
